The Heroes of Olympus: The Son of Neptune
by crazydude09
Summary: I know a lot of people are writing this so I thought I'd write one of my own. Do not read unless you have read The Lost Hero. Rated T for safety.
1. Prolouge

**I don't know why I didn't start this. I was, like, I'll do it later. But bam! The day is over. See what I mean? Anyway, let's start**

It had been such a good day. I walked back to my cabin and lay down on my bunk. Tyson was snoring his head off in the other bunk.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep at once. Only one problem. Dreams.

_I was outside a cage. Somebody who looked a lot like Athena was in it. 'Who are you?' I said. _

_'Minerva.' She replied. Huh? Minerva? 'Come and help me, Perseus. Go there. Accept the quest. Help me get out..' Her voice trailed away._

I snapped awake. I was sweating. Go where? Without a second thought, I went back to sleep.

**Short, huh? That was the prolouge. Another announcement. Every time I update, I'll put up a funny quote from The Lost Hero. Here is today's: 'And hey, maybe you fly too! Like jump of a building and yell, 'Flame on!'**

**Funny, huh? You can put up your own quotes in your reviews. Well, gotta run. Bye!**


	2. Where am I?

**Sorry I couldn't update. I have three reasons: 1. You know I can't write on weekends. 2. I burnt my hand and I could barely type. 3. We had to celebrate for some Indian festival. I was like, 'What the heck?' when they told me. Too bad. Anyway, let's start. Sorry, I forgot the dsclaimer in my last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or ThoO (The Heroes of Olympus).**

I was in a dormitory. Huh? Where am I? And, most importantly, who am I?

I pushed my covers and got out of bed. I looked around the place and I spotted some paper stuck on the wall behind me. I went over to see it but I couldn't make head or tail of it.

The letters were so confusing! Floating around, turning into wierd shapes and giving me a headache.

I groaned. I kept my eyes focused on what should be first peroid. Hmmm... I made out something like _beakrftas_. Oh, breakfast.

I saw a trunk under my bed. I opened it and randomly took out some clothes. I went into the changing room, got dressed and came out.

Only one problem. I don't know the way to the breakfast hall!

I walked outside and wandered around a little bit. Unfortunatly, I bumped into a teacher.

'Watch where you're going, cupckes!' (**A/N: I thought it would be funny to make this faun like Coach Hedge) **Cupcakes?

I didn't have time to think about. The guy came back and said, 'I don't know you.' I knew it! I said something intelligent like, 'Ummm... You don't?'

He made a sound I couldn't figure out, but I think it was a barnyard animal's bleat.

Confused, I asked him the way to the breakfast hall. He pointed towards a hallway and I ran for it.

I thought about the sound. Something had clicked when I heard it. Like I had heard it before, lots of times.

I went into the hallway. Everybody was causing ruckus, shouting at the top of their voices, playing with talking to their friends, having fun and bursting my head.

I started moving forward but a brown haired guy pullled me down. 'Percy! We've been waiting forever! Where have you been?'

Huh? What the heck? Who is this guy? I don't know him.

'I got the meal you wanted,' He continued. 'Hope you like it!'

He grinned at me. What the heck! WHO IS HE!

'I don't know you.' I said.

'Oh sure, I'm not your best friend. I'm his evil clone!' He grinned. (**A/N: Couldn't resist using this ****quote.)**

I looked at him. No doubt that he was absolutely out of his mind. 'Well, come on!' He said.

The girl sittng next to him said, 'James, give it a rest! I think he has amnesia.'

James grinned again. 'Yeah, right. Stop acting.'

'No,' The girl said. 'We've gotta take him to Coach Bush.'

'Wait,' I said. 'Who's Coach Bush? Is he the teacher who walks strangely and makes a wierd sound?'

'You do remember!' James said.

'No, I met him on the way here.' I said.

'Okay,' The girl said. 'Just remember that my name is Ann.'

They got up and escorted me to the gym room. 'Coach,' Ann started but Coach turned around and saw us.

'We think that Percy's got amnesia.' Ann said.

Coach raised an eyebrow. 'Got amnesia, eh? We'll worry about that later. Now get on the bus!'

'Bus?' I asked.

'We're going on a field trip. Coach Bush is leading it.' Ann informed me.

Without another word, they took me onto the bus.


	3. I kill some spirits

**Announcements: 1.I got FIFA 11! 2. If you have an iTouch, you HAVE to download this app. Friendcaller 3 pro. You download the app and you'll figure it out. 3. My stories are getting not all that good 'cause I have a sore throat, fever, and I keep itching all the time and this makes me REAL grumpy.**

We got of the bus and headed towards the campsite. Yeah, it was a kind of hang-around-and-do-stuff kind of field trip.

Coach told us that we were going to be there for a long time so we had to get a lot of stuff. James, Ann, me and some few other unpopular kids were elected to put up the tent.

We got the equip ment and got building when I noticed something odd. James was incredible! He just took a bit of equipment, and in a few seconds, he was almost done!

Ann was different. Her tent looked something like a command center tent. Something sprung inside me, like I had seen this before. I couldn't remember where or when, but I remembered it. As I stuggled to remember more, a background came up. There were some wierd creatures with weapons , I mean stuff like swords and shields, greek stuff.

I started to worry. Where WAS I form? Coach Bush's yell brought me back.

'Hey, cupcakes! Put up the tent!'

I couldn't figure out how to do it. Ann told me that they had gone on field trips before and Coach taught us how to do it.

Stumped, I called James over. I told him my situation and before I knew it, the tent was finished and he was fixing other tents.

How did I miss it? Experimentally, I just sat without doing nothing for a while and I started to get restless. I tried to stop it until I couldn't stand it.

I sprang up and started running around crazilly. Nobody noticed me, except James and Ann. How?

James just grinned and went on with his work while Ann tried to calm me down.

At least I had proven it. I _was _ADHD.

Suddenly, Coach told ever body except James, Ann, me and a bully named Carl to get on the bus. Then Coach did something really wierd. He snapped his fingers and a wave rippled over the place.

'Did you feel it?' I asked James. He said yes. The people on the bus just started talkng like nothing happened.

Of course, Carl took this chance to start bothering us. He flicked our ears, punched us once or twice, and some other stuff that I don't want to mention.

Coach told us to go over somewhere far, and suddenly, Carl had a outburst.

'Yeah, right, faun! You think you can protect three godlings at once? Well, you're wrong! Meet my mates.' Carl began to change until he look like a... a anemoi theullai! Wait, how did I know that?

I didn't have time to think because Carl attacked me. Instinctively, I fished in my pockets and found a ballpoint pen.

What do you do when your attacked by a storm spirit? I let my instincts take over and I uncapped the pen. It grew into a bronze sword. Anuklusmos, it read on the side.

'Riptide,' I thought. I took the sword and slashed at the spirit, but it only appeared somewehere else. It laughed but I could see it was terrified of my sword. It waved its had and more storm anemoi theullai appeared.

Coach ripped of his shoes and got out his weapon. It was a club. I looked down at his feet. He didn't have feet, he had hooves.

'You're a satyr.' I said stupidly.

'Faun!' Coach snapped . 'Satyrs are greek. But we'll talk about that later.'

He ran towardss the spirits screaming, 'Die!' and he killed two of them.

There was a pond near me. I tried to get there. My instincts told me I had to get in there. My brain didn't think so.

Thinking that I was a lunatic, I jumped in. I found I could breath percfectly fine underwater. Well, that was and advantage.

I gathered some strenght and went back to the shore. Coach had defeated them all. There was only only one left. If I could breath underwater, why couldn't I control it?

I concentreated on it, thought about the water rising and I felt a tug in my gut. A big wave came up and it pushed the storm spirit forward and I thrust my sword into its chest. It turned to dust.

James and Ann were still dazed. Coach Bush said that a extraction squad was coming.

That's when James came to his senses and said, 'Extraction squad? That sounds painful.'

Ann came to her senses too and said, 'Shut up, James.'

I saw something like a chariot in the diststance. 'Is that the squad?' I asked Coach.

He squinted. 'Yup.'

The chariot was coming at an amazing speed. In about 15 seconds it came up to us.

There was a buff looking guy in the chariot. Seated next to him was a girl with brown hair. (**A/N: Thanks to Nobody426 for the imformation about the hair)**

Where is he?' The girl asked. She sized us up. 'Where is Jason?'

She looked up at the sky. 'What do you want from me?'

She went off on her own to grumble while the buff looking guy came up. 'Hi, I'm Bob.'

'What was that about? That girl looks like she could blow up a mountain.' James said.

Bob hesitated. 'Reina's okay. She's just stressed out.'

'Why?' I asked.

Bob looked at me. 'Some friend of hers is missing. Guy named Jason Grace.'


	4. Author's Note

**I am just so... well.. I don't know. I had a HUGE case of writer's block. So only one thing left. I'm givng away ths story. The first person who copies and pasts this onto his/her review will win. "I'll do it."**


	5. The Winner

**And the winner is ****avelinette! (Applause). Good luck in finshing the story, avelinette.**


End file.
